Shippo's Modern Day Adventure
by Mr.MasterMind
Summary: We all know the basic story of Inuyasha, but what if Shippo was taken out of the story by a Manga hating master mind with acess to a device that can create wormholes? Well... You'll have to find out by reading this story!
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

**_This is my first fan fiction i really hope you enjoy it._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and this story is for etertainment purposes only._**

Chapter 1: The Portal

Shippo is a young fox demon who uses Tricks and spells as his power… as most people know in book three of Inuyasha he meets Kagome and Inuyasha… but…. What if he didn't!

Today is the day they were supposed to meet, BUT something else interfered. A random portal popped up and his curiosity got the best of him and he went in it. Inside it was a lot of swirling, whirling and etc. But, after all the swirling and whirling were 10 doors, all describing different cultures. The cultures there were; American, Canadian, Russian, Mexican, Japanese, African, Nordic, Irish, British, and, Polynesian Shippo stared at the doors completely bewildered, with no idea which one to pick. So he choose the one that was the most familiar looking to him the Japanese one.

He then opened the door then walked in. Then he realized there was no floor and fell into the darkness and blacked out. When he woke up, he found himself in unknown territory. All around him were buildings and streets with cars (which he thought were wheeled demons). So with that information where do you think he now is? Well to answer that question, he was now in modern day Tokyo, Japan.

Shippo began to wonder around, but really frightened by all the people, so he hid into a trash can and then garbage got dumped on his head by careless woman, which made him cry. Then, to add Insult to injury his tears made the trash more runny, which then made him sink into it and moved up an extremely sticky wrapper, that was now stuck to his foot.

Location: Unknown

Time: Unknown

A strange man was all alone with a grin on his face. He was watching Shippo on a large screen.

"Yes! I took Shippo out of Inuyasha, Which will destroy that manga, and I'll be able to destroy all mangas, then the world! Bwahahahaha!

* * *

_**Well that's the end of the first chapter and I REALLY hoped you enjoyed it, The next chapter should be coming soon! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Jared

_**Another Mysteriuos chapter in this story!**_

**__****D****isclaimer:****_ I do not own Inuyasha AND This story is for etertainment purposes ONLY!_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mr. Jared

Let me explain what happens if you take a character out of a story:

Each story is like a tiny thin thread, if anything becomes unbalanced, it will break, thus, becoming utterly useless

BUT… because a story ISN'T a tiny thin thread the story has exactly 1 month before being completely destroyed, so you can call it a ticking time bomb

Just to let you know Inuyasha has one month to live right at this time (one month of 30 days).

Now back to Shippo

After being in the trash can for an hour Shippo finnaly decided to get out of there. He looked out to see it was about 1:00pm at this point he saw a teenage couple walk by with "strange, handheld devices" He being curious to what the devices were he followed them.

Eventually the two teenagers stopped at the girlfriend's house were Shippo caught up with the man who already left his girlfriend at her house. The man then turned and looked at Shippo. Then he said "Hello little creature shouldn't you be in the forest?" Shippo began to back up. "Oh! Don't worry you can follow me home I really need a friend… Come on let's go… Also my name is Jared!"

Shippo really wanted to say something, but, Jared already was running and turning down the street, so Shippo followed him.

Eventually they arrived at Jared's apartment, Which looked extremely like one you would find in America… Which, was were Jared first lived. Jared then sat down on the couch, looked at Shippo and said "My life isn't a happy story When I was 11 I lived in America, but, because of my high IQ I craved more. So I tried to build a perfect laser beam for the government, but they didn't approve so they banished me. So I decided to move to Japan. Now I'm 17 and Already a Jr. in college. But I can't hold a girlfriend and I keep trying to write a book. But Let's Try to be friends" He then said as he smiled at Shippo. "Now what to name you…"

"My name's Shippo!" Shippo said as he interrupted Jared.

"You can talk how cool!" Jared replied as he smiled at Shippo. "Ohhh! What's that on your foot?"

"Now he's interacting with the humans. That makes it easier for 'Inuyasha' to collapse. But I think this human boy may be helpful for me to build the ultimate weapon…

* * *

_**Tick-tock. Every minute could lead to "Inuyasha's" Utter destruction!**_

**_Please Comment!_**

**_Mr. MasterMind_**


End file.
